This invention relates to the production of diethylenetriamine. More particularly, this invention relates to a cyclic two-step process for the production of diethylenetriamine from ethylene diamine, monoethanolamine and urea.
It is known that diethylenetriamine can be made by the reaction of ethylene dichloride with excess ammonia, followed by caustic hydrolysis of the amine hydrochloride salt thereby formed. A homologous mixture of ethylene amines results from this process, ranging from ethylenediamine to pentaethylenehexamine. Product selectivity is controlled mainly by varying the ethylene dichloride to ammonia ratio. A selectivity to ethylenediamine of about ninety percent can be achieved by a proper choice of this ratio, but selectivity to diethylenetriamine or higher homolog is poor. However, a method for preparing diethylenetriamine with a high degree of selectivity in high yields with little or no nonuseable by-products being formed is not known.